Czerwony paciorek
by Mahakao
Summary: Jaki los czekał Dracona Malfoya po zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny? Skalany przez służbę u Czarnego Pana, odrzucony przez uczniów spoza Slytherinu w czasie trwania nauki w Hogwarcie. Chce odpokutować swoją dziecięcą głupotę, jednak przychodzi mu to z trudem. Jeszcze przed nowym pokoleniem w Hogwarcie. No i wprowadzam OC, które są jednymi z głównych filarów historii. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Pierwszy raz coś tu zamieszczam, więc jeszcze nie bardzo ogarniam jak to wszystko działa. **

**Mam nadzieję, że z czasem się nauczę :D**

* * *

Prolog

Zaczął się kolejny rok szkolny po wojnie. Bitwy z czasem skończyły się, chociaż wcześniej aurorzy spędzili kilka długich lat na wyszukiwaniu niedobitków armii Tego-Ktorego-Imienia-Nie-Wymawiali, Zła-Które-Przegrało. Wszystko powoli wracało do normy, chociaż mimo lizania ran – nie wszystkie chciały się zagoić. Niektóre wciąż krwawiły, otwierając się na nowo przez kolejnych poznanych ludzi. Takich, którzy nauczyli się patrzeć na świat przez pryzmat plotek wypowiadanych szeptem przez ludzi i pogłosek wykrzykiwanych głośno przez gazety. Nieprawdziwych słów, przez które z miejsca skreślane zostawały osoby, które na to nie zasługiwały.

Plotki w odpowiednich rękach stawały się potężną bronią – nie raz przekonywał się o tym Harry Potter, najlepszy możliwy przykład, jak słowa potrafią odwrócić ludzi i zrobić z nich wrogów. Po wygranej wojnie z takim orężem musiało się zmierzyć pokaźne grono Ślizgonów. Niektórym udało się nie złamać, inni odpuszczali i zaszywali się z dala od wszystkich. Po długich zmaganiech nie czuli już sensu udowadniania światu, że są jednak coś warci, a przynależność do danego domu nie czyniła z góry złym czy przegranym. Takie zdanie miał zakończyć dopiero Albus Severus Potter, którego ku zdziwieniu wszystkich przydzielono do Slytherinu.

Jednak bywali też tacy, którzy nie zamierzali się poddać i walczyli o prawdę, a pomimo niezbyt pozytywnych komentarzy zdobywali w końcu przyjaźń i zaufanie.

* * *

Rozdział I

Zaczął się kolejny rok szkolny. Dyrektor Hogwartu, Minerwa McGonagall jak zwykle powitała uczniów krótkim i niezbyt wylewnym przemówieniem. Nikt jednak nie narzekał, to sprawiało, że ceremonia przydziału stawała się krótsza i szybciej można było napełnić brzuchy przepysznym jedzeniem oraz dokończyć rozmowy z pociągu.

Tym razem jednak poza zwykłym przydziałem do Hogwartu została przyjęta uczennica, która przez ostatnie lata mieszkała w Singapurze. To wszystko w związku z Wielką Wojną pomiędzy Voldemortem i jego zwolennikami a resztą czarodziejskiego świata. Dziewczyna miała 17 lat, więc kwalifikowała się do ostatniej klasy Hogwartu. Gdy tylko McGonagall to ogłosiła, po sali rozległy się ciche rozmowy, gdyż taka sytuacja nigdy wcześniej nie miała miejsca. Od samego wejścia do sali wzbudziła zainteresowanie, gdyż była zdecydowanie wyższa od pierwszaków.

- Proszę o ciszę! – zawołała McGonagall ostro, a uczniowie natychmiast ucichli. Czuli respekt przed tą kobietą i nie chcieli jej rozgniewać. Wiedzieli, że była bardzo surowa i nigdy nikogo nie faworyzowała, więc każdy mógł dostać od niej dokładnie taką karę, na jaką zasługiwał. U niej nie istniała taryfa ulgowa odnośnie szlabanów, wszyscy byli traktowani równo. – Teraz do jednego z domów zostanie przydzielona Olivia Holman, która wróciła do Wielkiej Brytanii przez pewne... Niezbyt przyjemne wydarzenia. W wyniku tego straciła głos i porozumiewa się wyłącznie pismem i językiem migowym, dlatego proszę was o ciepłe powitanie jej i pomoc w zaaklimatyzowaniu się na powrót w Anglii.

Dziewczyna usiadła na stołku i gdy tylko Tiara Przydziału dotknęła jej głowy, cała sala mogła usłyszeć głośno wypowiedziane „Ravenclaw". Największe brawa usłyszała od uczniów, których kolorem był granat, więc tam się skierowała. Od razu została zasypana gradem pytań, na które nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć.

- Dlaczego nie możesz mówić? Ktoś rzucił na ciebie urok? – spytała jedna z młodszych dziewcząt. Reszta Krukonów natychmiast zamilkła, a uczniowie z innych domów także wytężyli słuch i wbili wzrok w nową siódmoklasistkę. Ta tylko wskazała na swoją szyję, którą zdobiła długa, brzydka blizna o nieregularnych, poszarpanych końcach. Wszyscy siedzieli w milczeniu nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Tę chwilę wybrała dyrektor Hogwartu, by oficjalnie zakończyć ceremnonię i oczyścić jakoś nastałą ponurą atmosferę. – Skoro ceremonia przydziału dobiegła już końca chciałam ogłosić małą zmianę w kadrze Hogwartu. Przede wszystkim z bólem serca chciałam oznajmić, że nasza szkolna pielęgniarka, Madame Pomfrey odeszła od nas na zawsze... – zawahała się przez chwilę. Poppy była jej dobrą przyjaciółką i wyraźnie widać było, jak bardzo bolała ją ta strata. – W tym roku zastąpi ją Draco Malfoy, który pomagał Madame Pomfrey w ubiegłym roku. Niestety pan Malfoy nie ma w zwyczaju przebywać zbyt często w Wielkiej Sali. Osoby nie znające wyglądu pana Malfoya w razie potrzeby zapraszam do ambulatorium. Nie sądzę, aby którekolwiek z was pomyliło go z kimś innym – powiedziała rzeczowo, a widząc naburmuszone twarze uczniów i towarzyszące temu pomruki westchnęła w duchu. Życzyła temu młodemu człowiekowi jak najlepiej, jednak większość uczniów odbierała mu szansę chociażby pokazania się z tej dobrej strony. Wiązało się to najczęściej z opowieściami ich rodziców na temat rodu Malfoyów oraz ich podejścia do innych ludzi. Draco przez ten czas zmienił się diametralnie, jednak pokuta, którą sobie narzucił celem oczyszczenia swego imienia, miała być dla niego ciężka jeszcze przez wiele długich lat. - Zapewniam jednak, że jest on tak samo biegły w leczeniu jak Madame Pomfrey oraz ma równie wielkie serce i nie odrzuci nikogo w potrzebie. A teraz zapraszam wszystkich na ucztę.

Po tych słowach na stołach pojawiły się półmiski pełne przeróżnych dań, a ludzie z radością zabrali się za jedzenie. Wielu uczniów dyskutowało na temat Dracona Malfoya na stanowisku szkolnej pielęgniarki i wymieniało się swoim zdaniem z Gryfonami, którzy ich popierali. Niemal wszyscy byli bardzo przeciwni temu wyborowi. Większość uczniów odnosiła się bardzo negatywnie do rodu wspierającego niegdyś Czarnego Pana. Nie można im było mieć tego za złe, gdyż wielu z nich przez Wielką Wojnę straciło swoich bliskich. Jedynie przy stole Slytherinu wymieniano tylko spojrzenia i nie komentowano tego faktu. Część z nich czuła się dotknięta, gdyż lepiej niż inni znali prawdę na temat rodów walczących pod rozkazami Voldemorta. Nie dawano im szansy obrony z góry zakładając, że są źli. Jednak byli i tacy, którzy mimo wszystko wciąż brali czystość krwi pod uwagę i czekali na kolejnego Mistrza, by mu służyć.

Jednak ten temat zaczął być omawiany na szerszą skalę dopiero gdy prefekt naczelny Ravenclawu – Peter Jones – kazał wszystkim zająć się sobą i swoim jedzeniem, zamiast nękać dziewczynę z Singapuru. Ta spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością wypisaną na twarzy, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

- Taka moja rola tutaj jako prefekta – powiedział wesoło. – Zresztą jesteśmy razem na roku, powinniśmy sobie pomagać.

Skinęła głową i zabrała się do jedzenia.

Po dłuższym czasie, gdy już poznikały ze stołów zarówno dania ciepłe jak i desery, uczniowie pod przewodnictwem prefektów zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia z Sali. Część nauczycieli także opuściła już stół udając się do swoich komnat. Jako jedna z nielicznych nie zrobiła tego dyrektor Hogwartu.

- Długo już pan tu stoi, panie Malfoy? – spytała w przestrzeń, gdy pomieszczenie pozostało już niemal puste.

Młody mężczyzna pojawił się nagle tuż za nią, ściągając z siebie dziwnie wyglądającą pelerynę. Miał dość długie blond włosy złapane na karku w kitek za pomocą zwykłej, mugolskiej gumki.

- Od jakiegoś czasu - powiedział, siadając na miejscu przy swojej pracodawczyni. Ta od razu wyczarowała mu kubek z kawą. Po chwili dodał - To będzie ciężki rok .

- Nie wątpię, panie Malfoy. Musi pan zdobyć zaufanie uczniów, co nie będzie prostym zadaniem. Zwłaszcza, jeśli zamierza pan się przed nimi chować – podkreśliła ostro. Po chwili jednak złagodniała i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Draco, to nie twoja wina, że Poppy odeszła.

- Ale przecież mogłem... – zaczął, ale była opiekunka Gryffindoru mu przerwała.

- Nie, nie mogłeś. Poppy doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby ci się nie udało jej wyleczyć, miałbyś wyrzuty sumienia do końca życia. Kazała ci przekazać, że mimo wszystko cieszy się, że to ty dostaniesz tą pracę. Jako jedynemu udało ci się nakłonić Ślizgonów do przychodzenia po pomoc.

Na te słowa blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko. – Obawiam się, że to może zaważyć na ich ocenach z eliksirów. Póki musieliśmy sobie radzić sami, każdy starał się być jak najlepszy z czego się dało, uważając przy tym, żeby nikt przypadkiem nie wziął ich za kujonów. Stąd się brała cała ta ambicja Slytherinu. Chcieliśmy być najlepsi, nie ujawniając tego nikomu – upił łyk gorącego napoju. Po chwili milczenia dodał –Przeciwnik nie wie, jakie są twoje możliwości. Całkiem przydatne w czasie pojedynków... Albo wojny.

- Wojna już minęła – zauważyła McGonagall. Postanowiła zwrócić rozmowę na jakieś mniej pesymistyczny temat, który młody mężczyzna by podjął. Przyjrzała się materiałowi leżącemu na kolanach Dracona. – Wyjaśnij mi lepiej, co robi tu Peleryna Niewidka. Z tego co mi wiadomo należy ona do Harry'ego Pottera, a nie do rodu Malfoyów.

- Powiedzmy, że ją pożyczyłem na kilka dni, żeby postraszyć uczniów włóczących się nocami po zamku – powiedział i nim kobieta zdołała otworzyc usta dodał. – A gwarantuję, że tacy się znajdą. Zawsze się znajdują.

Nauczycielka pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Rozejrzała się po sali, z której wychodzili ostatni nauczyciele. Nikt już nie zwracał uwagi na młodego Malfoya, mimo że pojawił się znikąd. Wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do jego małych dziwactw. W oczach wielu wyglądało to na chęć ukrycia się przed wszystkimi i nie pojawiania bez konieczności.

- Panie Malfoy, mam nadzieję, że nie zamierza pan wykorzystywać tego artefaktu w żadnych nieprzyzwoitych celach – poinformowała go sucho. – Inaczej będę musiała poważnie się zastanowić czy nie znaleźć innego kandydata na pańskie miejsce.

- Proszę się nie martwić, nie wyobrażam sobie siedzieć w damskich łazienkach okutany w ten materiał. Byłoby za gorąco – powiedział lekko, a widząc oburzoną minę dyrektorki dokończył, nim ta zdążyła wtrącićchociażby jedno słowo. – Pani profesor, doskonale pani zna mój charakter. Pelerynę oddam, jak tylko przybędzie Hermiona Weasley. Jestem pewien, że Potter wolałby ją dostać osobiście, niż przez sowią pocztę, a ja niestety jestem troszkę uwiązany w ambulatorium moim zawodem.

- Pani Weasley zjawi się jutro z samego rana i będzie tu przebywać na takich samych warunkach, jak w zeszłym roku.

- Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że mugole to jednak inteligentni ludzie. Zamiast przebywać cały czas w swoich gabinetach to ustalają dni i godziny, w których są dostępni – odstawił pusty kubek i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. – Dobrze chociaż, że nie jest opiekunką Gryffindoru, skoro przez sporą część tygodnia jej nie ma. Dobrej nocy, pani profesor.

- Dobrej nocy, panie Malfoy.

Nowa Krukonka zrozpaczona wpatrywała się w drzwi prowadzące do ich pokoju wspólnego. Prefekt spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia.

- O co chodzi?

Dziewczyna weszła przez otwarte chwilę wcześniej przez chłopaka drzwi i pociągnęła go za sobą za rękę. Rozejrzała się pospiesznie po komnacie i usiadła przy pierwszym z brzegu wolnym stoliku jaki tylko znalazła. Szybko wysupłała ze swojej szaty pióro i kawałek pergaminu, po czym napisała:

„Nie mogę mówić. Jak mam odpowiadać na zagadki drzwi?"

Chłopak spojrzał na pergamin, a później na dziewczynę. – Cóż... Jestem pewien, że profesor McGonagall czy profesor Flitwick coś na to poradzą. A na razie możesz się trzymać nas – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej ciepło.

Dziewczyna westchnęła zrezygnowana i machnęła różdżką, by napisy zniknęły z pergaminu. Musiała się z tym jakoś pogodzić, że jest zależna od ludzi wkoło.

- Nie przejmuj się, nie będzie tak źle. Jestem pewien, że coś jutro czy pojutrze wymyślą – starał się ją jakoś przekonać, co jednak pozostało bez większego rezultatu.– Mogę spytać co ci się stało w szyję?

Po kilku minutach niezręcznej ciszy zadał pytanie, na które czekała Olivia. Wiedziała, że kiedyś w końcu padnie, a mimo wszystko wolała odpowiedzieć na nie wcześniej, niż żeby ludzie snuli swoje domysły.

Powieliła arkusz pergaminu i zaczęła pisać na jednym z nich swoją historię. Zaraz wokół nich zebrała się grupka gapiów czytających nad jej ramieniem. Nie przejmowała się tym. Wiedziała, że musi pozwolić przeczytać ten plik jak największej ilości osób. Wolała to, niż żeby dowiadywali się o niej pocztą pantoflową przeinaczając po drodze większość faktów i wydarzeń.

Nie chciała wracać do przeszłości. Przypominała sobie wydarzenia z Singapuru, jednak postanowiła nie opisywać im wszystkiego. To były jej wspomnienia i takimi miały pozostać, aż nie pozna tu prawdziwych przyjaciół. Takich, którzy byliby godni poznania całej prawdy.

* * *

_Słońce już dawno zaszło, jednak temperatura nadal pozostawała dość wysoka, a niebo bezchmurne, więc Olivia postanowiła udać się tej nocy na spacer. Nie była to jej pierwsza wyprawa o takiej porze – uwielbiała Singapur na pograniczu wieczora i nocy. Kochała obserwować biegających dla zdrowia ludzi i prowadzić długie rozmowy na ich temat z jej przyjacielem, Jake'iem Neillem._

_Tym razem jednak była bez chłopaka. Ludzi poza domami też było podejrzanie niewielu. Przemierzała dziwnie opustoszałe ulice, zastanawiając się, dlaczego też akurat ta noc jest inna niż wszystkie. Chętnie podzieliłaby się spostrzeżeniem, że coś nie tak z Jake'iem, jednak nie widziała go od kilku dni. Chłopak wyjechał w jakąś podróż i nie wiadomo było, kiedy dokładnie wróci._

_Odkąd wyjechał, czuła się niepewnie. Nie potrafiła się dłużej na niczym skupić, ani znaleść sobie miejsca._

_- To możliwe, żebym się o niego aż tak martwiła? – spytała samą siebie spoglądając w gwiazdy. Westchnęła ciężko, kręcąc głową. – Ogarnij się, Oliv. Nie ma go dopiero od czterech dni, niedługo wróci._

_Powiedziała to, by dodać sobie otuchy, jednak wywołało to odwrotny efekt. _

_Nie dał żadnego znaku od wyjazdu. Zawsze się ze sobą kontaktowali przez sowy czy też podrzucanie wiadomości przez proszek fiuu. Tym razem było jakoś inaczej i nie potrafiła się do tego przyzwyczaić._

_Ruszyła powoli do domu. Nic tu po niej, skoro nie miała się nawet do kogo odezwać._

_Cisza została nagle przerwana głośnym hukiem. Spojrzała w stronę, z której dobiegał i przeraziła się. Nad swoim domem ujrzała kłęby zielonego dymu. Ułożył się w specyficzny znak, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu rozganiany przez wiatr. Ruszyła biegiem do domu._

_„Tylko nie to", myślała spanikowana w biegu wyciągając różdżkę._

_Zielona czaszka z wypełzającym z jej szczęk wężem nigdy nie była zwiastunem szczęśliwych wydarzeń. Zarówno w czasach terroru Voldemorta, jak i po nim. Do tej pory na świecie żyli śmierciorzercy. W dalszym ciągu w ukryciu, lecz niczego to nie zmieniało. Choć nie mieli przywódcy, to wciąż kontynuowali jego dzieło i werbowali młodych o poglądach im podobnych. Mroczny Znak był ich symbolem pomimo braku właściwości nadawanych przez Czarnego Pana. Było to wyłącznie znamię, symbol wielkich, acz niekoniecznie dobrych przemian._

_Biegła nie mogąc złapać tchu. W końcu dopadła do drzwi domu i otworzyła je. Weszła do domu rozglądając się uważnie _

_Poczuła jak z sekundy na sekundę każdy mięsień w jej ciele tężeje i nie pozwala na wykonanie najmniejszego ruchu. Różdżka wypadła z dłoni na podłogę i potoczyła się pod ścianę._

_- Co my tu mamy... Córeczka... – Powiedział zimny głos za jej plecami. Poczuła różdżkę na swoim gardle._

_- Co...? – udało jej się wydusić z siebie, ale zaraz została uciszona przez postać._

_- Ćśśś... _

_Coś było nie tak. Coś bylo BARDZO nie tak. Wcale nie czuła końca różdżki wbijającej się w szyję. Zamiast tego był tylko chłód wywołany wypolerowanym bokiem drewna._

_Zabójca zaczął mamrotać niezrozumiałe dla dziewczyny słowa, wciąż wbijając różdżkę w jej ciało; niczym sztylet. Oczy Olivii otworzyły się szeroko ze zdumienia, gdy poczuła ból, a następnie ciepło i wilgoć, rozchodzące się od szyi w dół jej ciała. _

_„Umieram", pomyślała, usiłując poruszyć się jakkolwiek. Chciała uciekać, chciała żyć. W tej chwili nie liczyło się dla niej nic więcej. Nie myślała o zabitych rodzicach. _

_Ich ciała leżały zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, patrząc na nią niewidzącym wzrokiem._

_Jej świadomość zaczęła odpływać razem z płynącą krwią, aż ogarnęła ją całkowita ciemność._

* * *

„Obudziłam się w domu jednej z moich nauczycielek, a ta zaproponowała mi naukę w Hogwarcie twierdząc, że tu będzie dla mnie bezpieczniej".

Odłożyła pióro. Nie opisywała im wszystkich szczegółów jej przeszłości. Nakreśliła tylko ogólną sytuację, że zaatakowano jej dom, gdy była na spacerze, a następnie i na nią, gdy już wróciła. Nie chciała wdrażać się głębiej w przeszłość, a na pewno nie opowiadać ją ludziom, których nie znała i im nie ufała. Pominęła więc wszystko, co miało jakikolwiek związek z jej przyjacielem. Nie było to przecież istotne w pytaniu, dlaczego zaczęła się uczyć w Hogwarcie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Przede wszystkim dziękuję mojej cudownej becie, Emilyanne, za to, że jest i walczy z moim dyspiśmiennictwem  
****No i tobie Zoja, bo czekasz, wspierasz mnie i wytrzymujesz moje marudzenie :D  
****Vipera - dzięki wielkie za alert, to podbudowuje**

**I proszę o komentarze. One karmią mojego Wena, a on ostatnio z głosu chudnie xD  
Dużo czasu Wam to nie zabierze, a mi sprawi dużo radości :)**

* * *

Lawrence Reed dał się poznać jako bardziej ostra wersja swojego młodszego brata. Podobnie jak Sergio nie znosił hałasu w swojej sali, lecz w przeciwieństwie do niego oznajmiał to podczas samego zjawienia się. Miał swoje sposoby, by wyegzekwować ciszę na zajęciach. Początkowo było to nieustanne uciszanie głośnej młodzieży, jednak z czasem, gdy już zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze punkty możliwe do odebrania, wołanie o ciszę zmieniało się w odejmowanie spokojnym głosem punktów domowi, który w danej chwili zachowywał się zbyt głośno.

- Reguły nie zmieniły się od tych zeszłorocznych, więc mam nadzieje, że jesteście dobrze przygotowani – powiedział, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem. – Proszę o wyjęcie kartek i napisanie podstawowych informacji na temat eliksiru, który mamy omawiać na dzisiejszych zajęciach. Macie pięć minut czasu, do dzieła.

Podczas tego czasu profesor Reed obserwował uczniów. Każdy przejaw ściągania karał natychmiastowym zaklęciem przywołującym do niego pergamin, na którym uczeń zapisywał swoją odpowiedź. Najczęściej taka czynność kończyła się odesłaniem osoby z zajęć.

Lawrence Reed nienawidził prowadzić zajęć z nieprzygotowanymi uczniami, dlatego też wprowadził zasadę obowiązkowych kartkówek na rozpoczęciu każdych zajęć. Czasami udało się ich uniknąć, jednak nigdy mężczyzna nie pozwolił bezkarnie zająć się eliksirem bez sprawdzenia stanu wiedzy przynajmniej połowy uczniów. Pytania padały nagle i zawsze kierowane były do konkretnej osoby, a nie całej klasy. Pytania zadawane pod koniec zajęć miały jednak zasadniczą zaletę – było się pewnym jaki eliksir się warzy oraz był czas na powtorzenie wszystkich jego składników oraz właściwości. Innaczej było jednak z zaliczeniem pisemnym.

Po upływie określonego czasu profesor za pomocą pospiesznie wypowiedzianego „accio" przywołał do siebie wszystkie prace. Przejrzał je pobieżnie, dając w tym czasie swoim studentom czas na skompletowanie potrzebnych składników i oddzielił od stosu prac dwa kawałki pergaminu. Uczniowie widząc to spieli się. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dwójka z nich miała być pozbawiona możliwości zaliczenia dzisiejszych zajęć w terminie.

- Dwie prace budzą moje wątpliwości. Pan Ashton zgłosi się do mnie później w celu ustalenia terminu odrabiania zajęć, a panna Holman wróci za dziesięć minut, by powtórzyć test. Pozostali do pracy – magicznie odesłał do szafki składniki skompletowane przez tę dwójkę osób.

Mike Ashton, Gryfon z brązowymi lokami, ze złością zabrał swoją torbę i opuścił salę, rzucając zdezorientowanej Olivii spojrzenie pełne irytacji. Twierdził, że on też powinien dostać szansę poprawienia swojej pracy. Postanowił jednak trzymać język za zębami, by nie dostać szlabanu ani nie stracić tych kilku punktów zarobionych z trudem na poprzednich lekcjach. Nie powstrzymał jednak prychnięcia widząc, jak Krukonka z blizną na szyi dostaje od blondwłosej prefektki notatki do powtórki materiału.

- Jak już nie zdasz, bo oczywiście nie masz jak ODPOWIEDZIEĆ, to widzimy się na zajęciach poprawkowych – powiedział złośliwie, odwracając się i odchodząc.

Dziewczyna patrzyla na chłopaka bez zrozumienia. Przed zajęciami wydawał się raczej miłym chłopakiem, a teraz taka zmiana. Wzruszyła ramionami. Miała nadzieję, że jego zachowanie było spowodowane tylko i wyłącznie tym, że nie udało mu się zaliczyć kartkówki. Byli na ostatnim roku, więc każdemu zależało, by jak najwięcej się nauczyć do egzaminów, a jak można się czegokolwiek nauczyć nie będąc dopuszczonym do zajęć?

Usiadła, ogrzewając wcześniej za pomocą zaklęcia kawałek podłogi i zaczęła powtarzać materiał z notatek. Po dziesięciu minutach zapukała i weszła ostrożnie do sali. Profesor wskazał jej miejsce przy swoim biurku i podał kawałek pergaminu z pytaniem zapisanym wąskim, prostym pismem. W całej sali słychać było wyłącznie odgłosy gotujących się zaczątków mikstur, krojenia i ucierania składników oraz skrobanie notujących od czasu do czasu piór i stukot butów, gdy Lawrence przemierzał wąskie przejścia pomiędzy stołami.

Olivia dość szybko uwinęła się z odpowiedzią na pytanie i po uzyskaniu przez nauczyciela aprobaty zabrała się za wykonywanie eliksiru. Zauważyła, że inni notują wszystkie niecodzienne zmiany barwy swoich roztworów, więc idąc ich śladem, także wszystko notowała.

Zajęcia przebiegały w ciszy i skupieniu pod czujnym okiem mistrza eliksirów, który na szczęście nie musiał interweniować i usuwać zawartości żadnego z kociołków. Wyglądało na to, że uczniowie uczęszczający na jego zajęcia rzeczywiście byli dość biegli w tym co robią.

Czas mijał, a przepisowe dwie godziny zajęć zaczęły się kończyć. Uczniowie w ciszy napełniali fiolki próbką swojego eliksiru i oddawali je profesorowi, gdy stwierdzili, że eliksir jest gotowy. Następnie brali się za szybkie sprzątnięcie swojego miejsca pracy i wyjchodzili z sali. Czekali na przyjaciół dobrych kilka metrów od pomieszczenia, w którym prowadzone były zajęcia. Żaden z uczniów nie odważył się nigdy czekać tuż pod drzwiami sali. Wiedzieli, że to zbyt ryzykowne, bo w chwili wychodzenia innych uczniów zawsze zaczynały się rozmowy, które niejednokrotnie powodowały utratę punktów. Przez drzwi sali eliksirów mimo wszystko przedostawały się dźwięki z zewnątrz.

Blondwłosa dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała, czemu czekała na Olivię. Być może wynikało to z poczucia obowiązku. Do tej pory dziewczyną zajmował się Peter, który razem z nią pełnił funkcję prefekta. Wczorajszego wieczora nie spuszczał jej z oka, tłumacząc po kolei zasady funkcjonowania życia w Hogwarcie i charakteru nauczycieli. Bronił ją też przed natarczywymi pytaniami reszty współdomowników. Teraz jednak go z nimi nie było – eliksiry nie były przedmiotem, z którym sobie dobrze radził. Poza tym do jego przyszłej wymarzonej pracy łamacza uroków nie była mu ta wiedza potrzebna. Tak więc czekała cierpliwie na Olivię, mimo że wszyscy jej znajomi już dawno skończyli robić swoje eliksiry i poszli. Z nudy okręcała kosmyk włosów wokół palca.

W końcu dziewczyna wyszła z sali. Westchnęła ciężko, ale na jej twarzy widać było ulgę związaną z opuszczeniem pracowni eliksirów.

- Jak ci się podobały zajęcia? Ciężkie, prawda? – spytała, na co Olivia energicznie pokiwała głową. – Jak już się przyzwyczaisz do cotygodniowych wejściówek i oznajmianych z zajęć na zajęcia sprawdzianów z całego toku nauki, to już będzie lżej. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że na egzaminy pójdziemy dobrze przygotowani.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się na myśl o tak dużej ilości nauki.

- Nie przejmuj się, wejdziesz w rytm uczenia się i później będzie już z górki.

Nowa dziewczyna wygrzebała z torby pergamin i samonapełniające się pióro i naskrobała krótką notkę.

„Jestem słaba z teorii. Wolę praktykę".

- Z tym na eliksirach może być problem. Profesor Lawrence nie wpuści cię na zajęcia, póki nie zdasz części teoretycznej – powiedziała, ale widząc opuszczone ze zrezygnowniem ramiona dodała – Nie martw się tak, pomogę ci. W końcu jesteśmy z jednego domu, musimy się wspierać. Wbrew temu, co twierdzą inne domy, wcale nie kopiemy pod sobą nazwajem dołków, raczej się wspieramy. Co innego wspieranie innych domów, to już idzie nam troszkę gorzej – mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo, na co Olivia zaśmiała się niemo.

Ruszyły w stronę swojego dormitorium. W pewnym momencie minął ich mężczyzna zmierzający do lochów.

- Dzień dobry profesorze – powiedziała grzecznie Alice, podczas gdy Olivia wpatrywała się z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy w przechodzącą osobę. Mężczyzna nawet nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej spiesząc się do lochów.

„Jakim cudem" zaczęła pisać na pergaminie, a prefektka od razu odpowiedziała na pytanie.

- Nie, to nie jest Lawrence Reed, który uczy nas eliksirów. Tamten siedzi jeszcze w sali, a ten dopiero tam zmierza. Podobni, prawda? – spytała, a zdezorientowana dziewczyna pokiwała głową, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. – Jak pierwszy raz ich zobaczyłam, to myślałam, że w czasie przerwy profesor Reed po prostu ściął włosy, bo mu przeszkadzały. Okazało się, że po prostu w Hogwarcie jest dwójka niemal identycznie wyglądających braci, Lawrence i Sergio Reed.

„Nie było go wczoraj przy stole nauczycielskim", zauważyła. Pisała niezbyt wyraźnie w czasie, gdy szły, ale mimo to Alice udawało się ją rozczytać. „Czego uczy?"

- Cieszę się, że mam sześcioletnią wprawę w rozczytywaniu Petera, bo inaczej bym nie wiedziała co tam w biegu piszesz. Uczy Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. No i czasami opuszcza posiłki. Zresztą jego bratu też się to zdarza, chociaż nie tak często. Generalnie jest milszy niż Lawrence, chociaż tak samo wymagający – gdy przełamały pierwsze lody, Alice okazała się straszną paplą. Mówiła niemal cały czas, a Olivia chcąc nie chcąc musiała tego słuchać. Ciężko było komuś przerwać, gdy nie można było używać głosu. – Zresztą przekonasz się sama, po przerwie mamy z nim zajęcia.

„Ale ja nie chodzę na OPCM".

- Nie? – Zdziwiła się. - Jesteś jedyną Krukonką na tym roku, która nie wybrała OPCMu. Odprowadzę cię do dormitorium, bo bez głosu ciężko będzie samej się tam dostać.

Olivia skinęła w podziękowaniu głową. W pokoju wspólnym spotkały Petera, który powtarzał właśnie notatki z zeszłego roku. Usiadła przy nim i na ostatnim wolnym kawałku pergaminu, który trzymała w dłoni naskrobała „Widzę, że rzeczywiście jest wymagający, skoro do pierwszej lekcji po wakacjach się przygotowujesz".

- Sergio ma w zwyczaju robić nam sprawdziany powtórkowe co jakiś czas. Szczególnie po dłuższym wolnym – powiedział, przewracając kartkę i marszcząc brwi. Próbował zapamiętać cokolwiek na ostatnią chwilę.

- Może tym razem zapomni. Tak się spieszył do Lawrence'a, że nawet nas nie zauważył – powiedziała jego przyjaciółka, zastanawiając się nad tym.

- Alice, skup ten swój blondwłosy czerep na powtarzaniu zeszłego roku, a nie na rozmyślaniach czy zapomni – zganił ją. Wstał i zabrał swoje notatki, po czym wyszedł zirytowany z pokoju. Dziewczyny patrzyły za nim z lekką konsternacją. W końcu Alice wzruszyła ramionami.

- Pewnie myślał, że OPCM będzie się zaczynał w połowie tygodnia i zdąży do tego czasu powtórzyć cały rok – wyjaśniła widząc, że jej towarzyszka sięga po następny kawałek pergaminu, by zapisać pytanie. – Ja powtarzałam przez wakacje. W końcu to ostatni rok, Owutemy i nie będzie taryfy ulgowej.

Nowa Krukonka kiwnęła głową i wyjęła różdżkę. Skupiła się na zapisanym po brzegi pergaminie, po czym spopieliła go zaklęciem.

- Zaklęcia niewerbalne? Dużo ich umiesz?

„Kilka. Ale teraz staram się jak największą ilość niewerbalnie ćwiczyć z wiadomych powodów", westchnęła bezgłośnie. „Muszę się dużo bardziej skupiać, żeby czegoś na przykład nie wysadzić w powietrze".

- Z czasem będzie lepiej, zobaczysz. Niewerbalne ćwiczymy od zeszłego roku coraz częściej – spojrzała na zegarek. – Czas na mnie. Chcę jeszcze spojrzeć w notatki przed zajęciami. Widzimy się na zaklęciach, prawda?

Olivia pokiwała głową i pomachała na pożegnanie wychodzącej blondynce. Rozejrzała się po pokoju wspólnym, który powoli pustoszał, po czym stwierdziła, że pójdzie do dormitorium. Zaczęła przeglądać torbę w poszukiwaniu bransoletki składającą się z czerwonych, szklanych paciorków. Był to prezent od babci jej przyjaciela. Zarówno Olivia, jak i on mieli takie bransoletki. Była na tyle długa, że oplatała jej nadgarstek dwa razy.

Szukając, natrafiła na plik zdjęć z Jake'iem. Na każdym z nich mieli rubinową ozdobę na ręku. Byli radośni i uśmiechnięci. Zaszkliły jej się oczy, kiedy przytulała do siebie zdjęcia. Tęskniła za nim i chciałaby, żeby wrócił, czy dał jakikolwiek znak, że żyje i nic mu nie jest. Nie płakała. Płacz nic by nie zmienił i co więcej, kojarzył jej się ze słabością. Nie lubiła tego. Całe życie starała się być silna i samowystarczalna, ale ile można? Wszystko ma przecież swoje granice. Po jej policzkach popłynęło kilka słonych kropel.

Straciła całą rodzinę, najlepszy przyjaciel zaginął bez wieści, została pozbawiona głosu i znalazła się w obcym dla siebie miejscu. Pomimo ciepłego przyjęcia przez uczniów, czuła się wyrzutkiem właśnie przez zdobiącą jej szyję bliznę, która zabrała jej zdolność mowy.

Parę minut później otarła łzy. Wzięła z dna torby bransoletkę i założyła ją na nadgarstek, po czym poszła do łazienki przemyć twarz. Zaczerwienione oczy nie wyglądały zbyt ładnie, ale nie miała odwagi używać na nich zaklęcia. Nie teraz, gdy jedyne czym mogła się posługiwać było magią niewerbalną, która czasem lubiła działać inaczej niż powinna.

Rozwiązała swoje mysie włosy i przeczesała je. Miały jaśniejsze końcówki. Olivia przez chwilę przyglądała się im. Lubiła zmieniać ich kolor, gdy miała zły humor. To był jej sposób na poprawienie sobie samopoczucia. Jedne dziewczyny sięgały po czekoladę, ona sięgała po farby do włosów. Uśmiechnęła się leciutko na myśl, że miała kilka pojemniczków z kolorowymi specyfikami w torbie. Postanowiła jednak najpierw dowiedzieć się jak bardzo sprzeczne jest to z tutejszym regulaminem szkoły. Związała na szybko koczek i wyszła z łazienki. Spakowała pióro i pergaminy do torby, po czym wrzuciła jeszcze książkę od zaklęć oraz całą resztę potrzebnych jej rzeczy i wyszła z wieży Krukonów.

Za pomocą niewerbalnego _Wskaż-mi_ odnalazła miejsce, gdzie zmierzali prefekci Ravenclawu.

- Jak nas znalazłaś? – spytała zaskoczona blondynka, a Olivia podała jej notkę z napisem „_Wskaż-mi_". Gestem dłoni kazała koleżance odwrócić kartkę i przeczytać, co jest zapisane z tyłu. „Mam do was kilka pytań. Spisałam je, po zajęciach, jak będzie trochę spokoju, to je wam dam".

Owutemowa klasa zdziwiła się widząc, jak do sali wchodzi uczący transmutacji profesor Shaw zamiast Weasley. Nauczyciel szybko wyjaśnił nieobecność koleżanki i zabrał się do nauki podopiecznych nowego zaklęcia. Duża część uczniów wybierających zaklęcia, postanowiła wybrać także transmutację, więc Ian Shaw nie był im obcy. Ci właśnie cieszyli się z tego, gdyż był bardziej opanowany i jego obecność mniej tłamsiła, niż obecność surowej profesor Weasley.

Zaklęcia upływały w atmosferze spokojnego skupienia. Zaklęcie, które ćwiczyli nie było niewerbalne, z czego niemal wszyscy się cieszyli. Jedynym wyjątkiem była Olivia, która musiała się uporać z niemą wersją magii.

Olivia szybko przekonała się, że coś, w czym niegdyś była bardzo dobra, potrafi stać się bardzo trudne, gdy zabraknie takiego czynnika jak możliwość wypowiadania na głos słów. Nie poddawała się jednak i uparcie, raz po raz, wypowiadała w myślach wyrazy, modląc się, by przyniosły oczekiwany efekt. Na razie jej zaklęcie mające skleić karty starej księgi sprawiało, że trzeba je było łapać po całej sali.

- Panno Holman, proszę zostać po zajęciach – powiedział nauczyciel na kilka minut przed końcem zajęć, zbierając wszystkie kartki jednym szybkim machnięciem różdżki. – I na dziś chyba wystarczy pani ćwiczeń.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i siadła na krześle. Zaczęła się przyglądać swojej różdżce i zastanawiać się, co robi źle. Dobrze chociaż, że nie spaliła tych kartek, bo książka byłaby do wyrzucenia. Rozejrzała się, jak radzą sobie inni.

Alice pieczołowicie sklejała po kolei każdą następną stronę, tak samo jak jakiś Puchon siedzący obok niej.

Peter siedzący kilka ławek dalej przyglądał się książce w skupieniu. Przesunął różdżką po jej grzbiecie, jakby układał sobie w myślach, gdzie mają być zespojone strony. Następnie wypowiedział zaklęcie i wykonał charakterystyczny ruch różdżką. Profesor Shaw podszedł do niego i otworzył książkę, wertując przy okazji kilka stron.

- Doskonale, panie Jones! Pięć punktów za każdą naprawioną książkę. Jestem pewien, że pani Pince się ucieszy – przeniósł zaklęciem na swoje biurko cztery opasłe tomy. Każdej z osób, którym udało się wykonać zadanie za jednym razem, przyznawał taką samą nagrodę. – Jak widzicie, nie jest to proste zaklęcie. Przyklejenie pojedynczej kartki nie sprawia większych problemów, ćwiczyliśmy to już lata temu. Zlepienie kilkudziesięciu czy też kilkuset stron wymaga jednak dużo większej precyzji i skupienia – rozejrzał się po klasie i zatrzymał wzrok na nowej uczennicy. – No i oczywiście praktyki. Na następnych zajęciach chciałbym wrócić do ćwiczenia tego zaklęcia, a także do nauki jego niewerbalnej wersji. Z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego odpuszczę wam pracę domową. A od przyszłego tygodnia do nauczania was wróci profesor Weasley. Możecie iść.

Wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli się szybko pakować, chcąc opuścić salę zanim nauczyciel się rozmyśli i jednak zada jakieś wypracowanie. Ian Shaw nie miał w zwyczaju zmieniać zdania na gorsze dla uczniów, jednak mógł odnaleźć notatkę od Hermiony Weasley z tematem pracy domowej. To było bardziej niż prawdopodobne. Nim wszyscy zdążyli wyjść, Peter podszedł do Olivii.

- Poczekam na ciebie przed salą. Nie możesz ciągle poruszać się za pomocą _Wskaż-mi_, musisz poznać Hogwart – zerknął jeszcze na profesora, a zanim wyszedł rzucił jeszcze wesoło – Nie martw się. Jest sprawiedliwy i na pewno nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, profesor Shaw zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Z notatki, które zostały tu przysłane przez twoich nauczycieli jasno wynikało, że jesteś bardzo dobra zarówno z zaklęć jak i z transmutacji, która jest moim przedmiotem. Jednak widzę, że brak możliwości werbalnego wypowiadania zaklęć jest dla ciebie dużym problemem. Nie jest to nie do przeskoczenia, jednak wymaga dużo pracy z twojej strony – powiedział spokojnie. – Poza tym na zajęciach zaklęć i tak ci się to przyda.

Machnął różdżką, po czym wziął jedną ze sklejonych książek. Była znacznie cieńsza niż pozostałe. – Proszę, oddaj mi ją pod koniec tygodnia. Jest z działu ksiąg zakazanych.

Olivia wzięła książkę i zaczęła ją wertować. Część stron miała tak zamazane litery, że nie dało się ich odczytać.

- Z pewnych powodów znajduje się w tym konkretnym dziale. Dlatego ma na sobie ten sam urok, który nałożyłem na wszystkie książki, żebyście mi tu. na lekcji, nie czytali. Zdjąłem go teraz tylko częściowo. Zostawiłem ci możliwość czytania tego, co powinno pomóc ci w nauce magii niewerbalnej. I mam nadzieję, że żadne inne ciekawskie oczy nie będą w nią zaglądać – ostatnie zdanie powiedział chłodnym tonem. – Daję ci ją z dobrej woli i mam nadzieję, że to uszanujesz.

Otworzyła usta, chcąc mu podziękować i zapewnić go, że nic takiego się nie zdarzy, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Chłód zniknął z twarzy i tonu głosu profesora. Zamiast tego na jego ustach pojawił się ciepły uśmiech.

- Zamiast dziękować pokażesz mi w środę wyniki twoich ćwiczeń. Zdaje się, że mamy z samego rana zaklęcia, a później po przerwie transmutację. Wtedy zademonstrujesz, czego się nauczyłaś. A teraz już zmykaj, bo przegapimy cały obiad.

Krukonka schowała książkę do torby i wyszła z sali, gdzie czekał na nią Peter.

- I jak? Przeżyłaś spotkanie sam na sam z opiekunem Slytherinu? – spytał konspiracyjnym szeptem.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z torby pergamin i zwykły mugolski długopis. Pisało się nim zdecydowanie łatwiej, niż olbrzymim ptasim piórem podczas wędrówki korytarzami.

„Ledwo", głosiła krótka notka.

- Czyli pewnie zdążyłaś się dowiedzieć, jak łatwo potrafi mu się zmienić humor – stwierdził. – Nie wiem, jak Ślizgoni z nim wytrzymują. Może to właśnie dlatego, że jak przestanie być wesoły, to mógłby konkurować z Krwawym Baronem o tytuł mistrza grozy Hogwartu. Wydaje mi się, że dlatego udaje mu się utrzymać cały Slytherin w ryzach. Chociaż mimo wszystko jest miły i pomaga uczniom, jak mają problemy... – wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, to jest dziwny człowiek. Jak zresztą większość nauczycieli, od niego zaczynając aż na Trelawney kończąc.

Dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie posiłek trwał w najlepsze.

- Mam nadzieję, że zapamiętałaś drogę, albo chociaż jej część, bo nie będę przecież zawsze przy tobie – powiedział siadając i zabierając Alice jej talerz i mówiąc teatralnie – Och, dziękuję, że nałożyłaś mi moje ulubione kotlety, jesteś taka kochana!

- Ej, to moje! Sam sobie nałóż!

Olivia spojrzała na sprzeczającą się parę, siadając na miejscu obok nich. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Być może ten rok wcale nie będzie taki zły.


	3. Chapter 3

**Od następnego rozdziału obiecuję więcej akcji, koniec z historiami postaci xD**  
**I przepraszam za mój toporny styl pisania. Jakoś tak mam, ale w sumie z czasem mi to mija. Postawiłam sobie wysoko poprzeczkę z tymi demonami. Będę musiała się namęczyć, żeby nie zrobić z tego kiczu. Cóż, sama tego chciała,**  
**Lenusek, brak ortografów to cudowna ręka mojej bety :)**  
**Zoja, proszę, ten rozdział dedykuję tobie, możesz mi marudzić dalej o pisaniu xD**

**Dziękuję za komentarze i followy. To cudownie karmi wena :)**  
**(no i cudownie czytać opinie, co jest fajne a co nie. To fajnie nakierowuje, o czym pisać, a co pomijać)**  
**Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania, enjoy!**

* * *

Pogrążony w swoich myślach młody mężczyzna wpatrywał się w obracany w swoich dłoniach srebrny sztylet. Widniały na nim wyryte runy, które, za sprawą jego cichych słów, zaczynały się znak po znaku jarzyć delikatnym światłem. Tworzyły one ciąg konkretnych znaków – takich samych jak w książce leżącej przed nim na biurku. Nie zwracał uwagi na gwar panujący w sali. Nie musiał podnosić wzroku, by wiedzieć, że ma zajęcia z pierwszakami. Ci jeszcze nie przywykli do jego reguł, dlatego nie weszli w milczeniu, jak to robiły inne roczniki.

Gdy uczniowie zauważyli, że nauczyciel nie pojawia się o odpowiedniej godzinie, postanowili zajrzeć do klasy, przed którą czekali. Poznali mężczyznę siedzącego przy biurku nauczycielskim – poprzedniego dnia siedział wraz z pozostałymi profesorami. Przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. W świecie magii nie było szokiem, że z dnia na dzień ktoś miał włosy sięgające ramion, zamiast krótkich. Nie wiedzieli wtedy jeszcze, że podczas posiłku widzieli jego brata.

Zdziwiło ich tylko puste miejsce obok niego, ale podejrzewali, że to miejsce szkolnego magomedyka. Początkowo zachowywali się jak najciszej, wchodząc do sali. Zajęli swoje miejsca i w milczeniu przyglądali się nauczycielowi, z ciekawością obserwując każdy jego ruch nad sztyletem. Nie trwało to jednak długo, po kilku minutach ignorowania ich przez nauczyciela rozległy się normalne śmiechy i rozmowy.

Mężczyzna w końcu odłożył delikatnie sztylet na zamkniętą chwilę wcześniej księgę. Cała klasa nagle zamilkła i w oczekiwaniu trwała, czekając na kolejny ruch nauczyciela. Ten podniósł się niespiesznie ze swojego miejsca i spojrzał na swoich uczniów. Tęczówki jego oczu były niemal czarne i czaiło się w nich coś dziwnego. Coś jakby chłód, lecz jednocześnie patrząc w nie miało się wrażenia, że za chwilę spłonie się w ogniu piekielnym.

Dopiero, gdy cisza trwała już dobre kilka minut, nauczyciel odezwał się.

- Widzę, że w końcu zorientowaliście się, że nie zacznę lekcji, póki nie będzie cicho. Trochę wam to zajęło – powiedział spokojnie. – Nazywam się Sergio Reed i będę waszym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Ciemnymi Mocami. Tak, ciemnymi mocami, a nie czarną magią. Widzicie, specjalizuję się w demonach, a nie jakichś upiornych zaklęciach – sięgnął po sztylet pokazując go klasie, obrócił w dłoni, po czym schował za skórzany pas, który nosił. – I z doświadczenia wiem, że to potrafi być bardziej gorsze niż magia wynikająca z machania różdżką.

Nagle w górę powędrowała niepewnie dłoń blondwłosego chłopca z borsukiem wyszytym na piersi.

- Ale panie profesorze, a zaklęcia niewybaczalne?

- Avada Kedavra nie niszczy duszy ofiary i później spokojnie możesz odejść do nieba, o ile w nie wierzysz. Z demonami już nie jest tak lekko – zaczął się powoli przechadzać wśród ławek. Nie chodził bezszelestnie, cichy stukot jego butów wypełniał pomieszczenie sprawiając, że po plecach uczniów przebiegał dreszcz niepokoju. – Nie, nie będę z was robił armii młodych demonologów, chociaż przyznaję, to kusząca opcja. Jestem tu po to, by doprowadzić was do zdania egzaminów z zadowalającymi was wynikami oraz rozszerzyć wasze pojęcie na temat podstawowych demonów. Jeśli jednak ktoś będzie wykazywał ponadprzeciętne umiejętności odnośnie sił nadprzyrodzonych, w co szczerze wątpię, będę kontynuował rozwijanie jego edukacji w tym kierunku.

Gdy zaczęły się nerwowe szepty ze strony uczniów, Sergio zatrzymał się i zamilkł. Trwał w bezruchu z założonymi na torsie rękami, niczym statua. Obserwował swoich nowych uczniów. Zastanawiał się, ile lekcji zmarnują, nim te dzieciaki nauczą się siedzieć cicho. W końcu jedno z nich przywołało pozostałe do porządku. Skinął mu głową na znak aprobaty i wznowił swój obchód po sali.

- Chciałbym, żebyśmy na przyszłość nie tracili tyle czasu. Ostrzegam, że nie zamierzam marnować energii, by was uciszać – oznajmił, przyglądając się uczniom. – Mam określony plan zajęć i chcę was zapewnić, że im mniej zrobimy na lekcji, tym więcej zostanie wam do przerobienia w czasie wolnym. Straciliśmy już przez wasze rozmowy i czekanie przed drzwiami grubo ponad pół lekcji. Informuję też, że wyjątkowo niezdyscyplinowane osoby będę próbował wychować za pomocą ujemnych punktów i szlabanów. Lekcja to nie piknik. Jeśli macie ochotę porozmawiać, to mój gabinet jest zazwyczaj otwarty i nie musicie marnować na to lekcji. Wyjątkiem są pytania dotyczące przerabianych aktualnie tematów. Czy coś jest niejasne?

Uczniowie zgodnie pokręcili głowami.

- To świetnie. Zatem możemy przejść do właściwej części lekcji. Na początku opowiem wam, czym są demony i jak to się stało, że ludzie poznali czarną magię.

Sergio usiadł na biurku nauczycielskim. Nie zaliczał się do grona konwencjonalnych profesorów. Nigdy by zresztą nim nie został, gdyby nie jego krótkowłosy brat, który zaproponował kandydaturę na to stanowisko.

* * *

_Profesor McGonagall nie była przekonana, czy chce dołączyć do kadry nauczycielskiej mężczyznę, który posiada tak dziwne zainteresowania jak zabawy z demonami i zamierza o nich uczyć. Lekcje jednak szybko zyskały na popularności, a wyniki egzaminów mówiły same za siebie – Sergio był idealną osobą na tym stanowisku. Dlatego też dyrektor Hogwartu zdążyła wpaść do gabinetu demonologa, tuż po jego ostatniej lekcji. Nie zaczął się jeszcze pakować, a już trzymał w dłoniach umowę o pracę na kolejne lata._

_Podpisał ją. Nie przyznawał się do tego, ale lubił swoich uczniów i nie zamierzał rezygnować z możliwości nauczania ich. Szczególnie przypadli mu do gustu ci, którzy uczyli się już kilka lat i mieli zdolność kojarzenia pozornie niezwiązanych ze sobą faktów. Kilkukrotnie przez przypadek popychali badania mężczyzny dalej, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, co robią._

_- Zdecydowała się pani mnie tu zatrzymać – powiedział, zaplatając swoje długie włosy w warkocz, żeby mu nie przeszkadzały. – Dlaczego? Nie może znaleźć pani odpowiedniego kandydata na to stanowisko? Sądziłem, że nie lubi pani moich zainteresowań i jest to powód, dla którego nie powinienem nauczać w szkole._

_- W dalszym ciągu nie podoba mi się pańskie hobby, panie Reed – powiedziała sucho McGonagall. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy to rzeczywiście był dobry pomysł, by pozostawić go w Hogwarcie. Po krótkim wahaniu zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć. – Pańscy uczniowie otrzymują wysokie noty w końcowych egzaminach klas piątych i siódmych. Chętnie wybierają pański przedmiot i uczą się go z zainteresowaniem. To ważne, by potrafić przekazywać młodym wiedzę w sposób, by chcieli ją zdobywać i jeszcze później dodatkowo rozwijać._

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie dało się ukryć, że zrobił wyjątek dla kilku osób i pozwolił im się dopisać do klasy Owutemowej w połowie października. Ich chęć zgłębiania wiedzy oraz postępy w nauce były bardzo kuszące. Szczególnie, jako pomoc przy jego badaniach._

_- Póki nie uczy pan przyzywania demonów, jestem w stanie przymknąć oko na pańskie zainteresowania – powiedziała starsza kobieta. Po chwili dodała – A także póki pan niczego tu nie przywołuje. Mamy tu już wystarczająco duchów na miejscu i niebezpiecznych stworzeń w Zakazanym lesie, panie Reed. Więcej ich tu nie potrzeba. Mam nadzieję, że wyraziłam się wystarczająco jasno._

_- Tak jest, pani dyrektor – skłonił się lekko, z gracją godną arystokraty. Nie wiadomo było, czy zaliczał się do tego grona, czy też nie._

_Wiadomo było natomiast, że bracia Reed pochodzą z Włoch. Tym właśnie niektórzy tłumaczyli sobie gorąco, jakie panowało w ich klasach. O ile w sali eliksirów było to jeszcze do zrozumienia, gdyż gotujące się wywary wprowadzały ciepło do otoczenia, o tyle w sali obrony wydawało się to czymś dziwnym. Niektórzy śmiali się, że to gorąco przybywające wraz z demonami z czeluści piekieł – bo przecież piekło pełne jest ognia. Zapach siarki uderzający w nozdrza po wejściu do sali, także dawał ludziom do myślenia._

_Sergio nie komentował tego, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem i kręcąc ze zrezygnowaniem głową. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, póki nie oskarżano go o wywoływanie demonów. Wtedy robił się dość nieprzyjemny._

_Irytowało go oskarżanie o takie praktyki w szkolnej sali. Wynikało to z faktu, że miał głęboko zakorzenione poczucie sprawiedliwości i nigdy nie złamał danego McGonagall słowa. Chociaż nigdy nie wywołał demona, to nie był wcale taki niewinny. Kontaktował się z nimi co jakiś czas. Nie twierdził, że łamie tym umowę zawartą z dyrektor Hogwartu – żadna istota nie postawiła nogi na posadzce szkoły._

* * *

Ogłosił koniec zajęć, nie zadając żadnej pracy domowej. Ten rocznik wydawał mu się bardziej dziecinny niż poprzedni. Wypuścił ich, nim zabrzmiał dzwon kończący zajęcia. Nie miał ochoty słuchać ich bezsensownych pytań. Poza tym nie było nic złego w wypuszczaniu z lekcji wcześniej. Jego studenci zawsze się z tego cieszyli. Była to oznaka, że zdążyli przerobić w wyznaczonym czasie cały zaplanowany materiał.

- Chyba się starzeję... – mruknął do siebie, gdy uczniowie opuścili salę. - Będę musiał nad nimi popracować, to może coś z nich wyjdzie.

Składał swoje książki na brzeg biurka. Mógłby to zrobić za pomocą prostego zaklęcia, jednak uważał to za marnotrawstwo magii. Tak więc manualnie zbierał wszystkie rzeczy.

W pewnym momencie usłyszał cichutkie buczenie, które niemal natychmiast umilkło. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia i ruszył w stronę lochów, uprzednio zamykając zaklęciem salę. Spieszyło mu się, jednak nie uważał za zbyt mądre posunięcie zostawianie otwartej sali pełnej czarnomagicznych ksiąg. W pośpiechu mijał uczniów wychodzących prawdopodobnie z pomieszczenia do którego zmierzał. Nie zwracał na nich uwagi, w tej chwili miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Wpadł do sali, zatrzymując się w drzwiach.

- Niedobrze... – mruknął cicho, widząc kilku studentów owutemowej klasy. Spojrzał na brata, a ten podchwycił jego spojrzenie. Nie potrzebowali słów, by zrozumieć, że chodzi o coś ważnego. Żaden nigdy nie przerywał drugiemu zajęć przez byle błahostki.

Nie zamierzał jednak rozmawiać na ten temat przy osobach z tym niezwiązanych. Brat podniósł dłoń i pokazał cztery palce.

Cztery palce, cztery minuty.

Sergio kiwnął głową, siadając w ostatnich ławkach. Obserwował jak jeden z rozproszonych pojawieniem się drugiego profesora studentów, stara się uratować swój wywar. Na nic to się jednak nie zdało i Lawrence musiał machnięciem różdżki opróżnić zawartość kociołka.

- Na następny raz proszę się nie rozpraszać. Eliksir zasługiwał na Powyżej Oczekiwań, jednak jestem zmuszony wystawić Nędzny – ogłosił sucho. Uczeń drżącymi rękami zebrał swoje rzeczy i w szybkim tempie opuścił salę.

Lawrence uniósł dwa palce. Dwie minuty.

Nie pomylił się. W ciągu dwóch minut trzymał w dłoni fiolki od pozostałych osób. Nie musiał nic mówić, by jego uczniowie w tempie ekspresowym zniknęli z sali.

- Cóż się stało, że przychodzisz do mnie w odwiedziny, bracie?

- Nie zauważyłeś jeszcze? Kryształ rezonuje – powiedział wyjmując z ucha kolczyk. Była to niewielka czerwona kulka zawieszona na krótkim srebrnym łańcuszku. Położył go na stole. Teraz było wyraźnie widać, że przedmiot delikatnie drży.

Lawrence przeczesał swoje włosy, tworząc większy chaos na głowie niż miał chwilę wcześniej. Nigdy nie potrafił ujarzmić swoich włosów.

- Tworzy to pewien problem – zaczął spokojnie. Był bardziej skryty od brata i spokojniejszy. Nie reagował tak emocjonalnie jak on.

- Wyjmij swój.

Lawrence podszedł do swojego biurka i wyciągnął z szuflady niewielki pakunek. Rozwinął materiał owijający szczelnie przedmiot. W tkaninie ukryty był niewielki nóż ze zdobioną rączką. Położył go obok kolczyka. Obydwa przedmioty delikatnie drgały.

- Interesujące.

- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? – prychnął długowłosy, krzyżując ramiona na torsie. – Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co to oznacza?!

- Tak. Przybył tu ktoś potężny, albo pojawiło się to – wskazał na leżące na stole przedmioty. Zabrał nożyk i przyglądał się mu, obracając go w dłoni. – Trzeba mieć wszystkich na oku.

- Może to też znaczyć, że – zaczął Sergio, ale brat mu przerwał.

- Przyzywałeś coś? – spojrzał na długowłosego, a gdy ten pokręcił głową, kontynuował – Więc nie ma takiego zagrożenia. Chyba że któryś z twoich uczniów coś przywołał, w co też wątpię, bo nigdy nie udzielasz im dokładniejszych wskazówek, jak coś tutaj zawołać.

- Lawrence, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale mam dość dociekliwych studentów szóstego i siódmego roku.

- W takim razie musisz wymyślić sposób, by się przekonać czy rzeczywiście dokształcali się bez twojego udziału – schował nożyk w cholewę wysokiego buta. – Chyba czas zacząć nosić je przy sobie.

Draco przerzucał właśnie karty grubej księgi w poszukiwaniu przepisu na eliksir na chorobę zatok. Niektórzy nauczyciele wciąż podchodzili do niego nieufnie i zgłaszali się do niego tylko, gdy męczyli się z jakąś dolegliwością przez co najmniej kilka dni. Jednak trzy doby męki skłoniły w końcu Sybillę Trelawney do opuszczenia swej przesyconej oparami kadzideł pieczary, jak to określał młody Malfoy, i zasięgnięcia u niego rady. Rozczarowanie przyszło, gdy okazało się, że będzie musiała poczekać jeszcze kilka dni, aż wywar będzie gotowy, gdyż nie było w składziku jego zapasów.

Potarł skroń, próbując ignorować tępe pulsowanie w czaszce. Jakoś nie potrafił zużywać eliksiru przeciwbólowego na tak trywialne potrzeby. Doświadczył już gorszych rzeczy, więc z tym też sobie poradzi bez pomocy.

- Nie idź tam! To śmierciożerca, oni są źli! Na pewno ci nie pomoże! – mówił z przejęciem jakiś dzieciak na korytarzu. Blondyn nie podniósł wzroku znad opasłego tomu, jednak wyostrzył słuch.

- Daj spokój... Dobrze wiesz, że go potrzebuję. Muszę się wyspać, żeby jakoś funkcjonować, a rodzice przyślą mi zapas eliksiru dopiero za kilka dni.

- Ale słyszałem, że on... – chłopiec natychmiast urwał, gdy zobaczył Malfoya i schował się za siostrą, która otworzyła drzwi. Z niej jednak też uszło odrobinę odwagi, gdy jej oczom ukazał się młody mężczyzna. Nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo musząc tłumaczyć się po co jej wywar nasenny.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Malfoy – zaczęła. Uzdrowiciel skinął jej głową, wkładając zakładkę między karty książki i zamykając ją. – Przyszłam poprosić o eliksir na sen.

- Z jakiejś konkretnej przyczyny? – przyjrzał się dziewczynie, której policzki zaczynały pąsowieć. Zaczynał sobie ją przypominać. Bywała tu kilka razy w miesiącu w zeszłym roku i prawdopodobnie w poprzednich latach też. Zawsze prosiła o ten sam eliksir i nigdy nie zwróciła się z tym do niego. Z początku zastanawiał się czemu cierpliwie czekała na Madame Pomfrey, ale później wszystko wyszło na jaw, gdy Poppy zabrała go na strasznie żenującą rozmowę.

* * *

_- Draco, muszę porozmawiać z tobą o czymś dość ważnym, jeśli chcesz pracować w takim miejscu jak to. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie męki przeżywają niektóre nastoletnie dziewczęta miesiąc w miesiąc? – spytała któregoś wieczora Madame Pomfrey. Byli w pomieszczeniach mieszkalnych, które wraz z niewielkim pokoikiem do przygotowywania lekarstw stanowiły zaplecze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Siedzieli w wygodnych fotelach i popijali gorącą herbatę._

_- Chyba nie sądzisz, że... Uważasz, że jestem głupi i przeszedłem przez egzaminy uzdrowicielskie bez żadnej wiedzy na ten temat? – spytał. Kobieta natychmiast zaprzeczyła._

_- Nie wątpię w twoją wiedzę teoretyczną na ten temat, Draco. Pytam tylko, czy wiesz jak to wygląda w rzeczywistości._

_Spojrzał na nią krzywo._

_- Wybacz Poppy, ale jakoś ostatnio nie zmieniałem swojej płci – powiedział z przekąsem. – W dalszym ciągu nie rozumiem, co chcesz mi przekazać._

_- Faceci... – mruknęła kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Usiłuję ci przekazać, że jest to dość delikatny temat dla kobiet. Szczególnie, jeśli mają informacje na tak osobiste tematy przekazać młodemu, przystojnemu uzdrowicielowi – zaczęła, a gdy blondyn otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, przerwała mu, grożąc palcem. – Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać i znów paplać o swojej przeszłości jako śmierciożercy. Jesteś przystojny i z biegiem czasu wszyscy przestaną zwracać uwagę na twoją przeszłość. Za to twój wygląd... Cóż... – odchrząknęła. – To nie jest coś, od czego młodym kobietom będzie łatwo odwrócić wzrok._

_Młody mężczyzna przeczesał włosy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest brzydki, ale patrząc w lustro zawsze widział się przez pryzmat tego, czego dokonał w czasie służby u Czarnego Pana._

_- Co więc radzisz? Mam zacząć nosić papierową torbę na głowie?_

_- Och, w żadnym wypadku – pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się wesoło. – To byłaby wielka strata. Po prostu po latach doświadczeń wiem, że książki przekazują naprawdę ułamek wiedzy na ten temat. Tak więc opowiem ci o tym, co już widziałam. Będziesz wiedział czego się spodziewać. I przestań chodzić taki pochmurny. Masz wzbudzać zaufanie, a nie wyglądać jak kłębek nieszczęść. Już chyba wolę jak onieśmielasz._

_Uśmiechnął się leciutko, co od razu rozpogodziło jego twarz._

_- O tym właśnie mówię, panie Malfoy – teatralnie pokiwała z uznaniem głową. - Za twój szczery uśmiech kobiety dałyby się pokroić._

_Po tym krótkim besztaniu zrobiła mu wykład na temat różnorodności objawów tej samej, comiesięcznej kobiecej przypadłości. Malfoy nie był ignorantem i wiedział, że ta wiedza przyda mu się w przyszłości, więc skrzętnie notował w pamięci wszystkie najważniejsze informacje._

* * *

- Kilka nocy w miesiącu mam problemy ze snem – powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego. Młodszy brat ściskał ją za dłoń, usiłując jakoś dyskretnie poprowadzić do wyjścia.

Malfoy zaczął kojarzyć fakty.

– Nie lepiej coś przeciwbólowego? – zaproponował. – Podejrzewam, że to z bólu nie możesz spać, mam rację?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, jednak zaraz powiedziała, dlaczego prosi o coś na sen.

- Uczulenie na eliksiry przeciwbólowe... – zastanowił się blondyn, przeglądając zawartość szafki z medykamentami. – Jak przyjdziesz w ciągu dnia i powiesz mi coś więcej na ten temat, to postaram się coś wymyślić. Proszę.

Bez zbędnych pytań podał jej niewielką fiolkę z wywarem. Dziewczyna wzięła ją z rąk uzdrowiciela, rumieniąc się, gdy przez przypadek dotknęła jego dłoni.

- Wydaje mi się, że to jest ilość przygotowana przez Madame Pomfrey specjalnie dla ciebie. Łyk eliksiru powinien ci wystarczyć na spokojne przespanie jednej nocy. Tak więc nie musisz przychodzić tu przez najbliższe dni – spojrzał na dziewczynę. – Jeśli jednak zdecydowałabyś się przyjść powiedzieć mi coś więcej na temat twojego uczulenia na składniki eliksirów, to wspólnie z profesorem Lawrence'em spróbowałbym stworzyć coś, czego twój organizm by nie odrzucił.

_No i miałbym się czym zająć_, dodał w myślach.

- A teraz wracajcie. Niedługo zaczyna się cisza nocna, a do Hufflepuffu blisko nie jest.

Chłopiec, gdy tylko usłyszał o możliwości odejścia z tego miejsca, pociągnął siostrę za dłoń.

- Panie Malfoy, ja... – powiedziała, zatrzymując się w drzwiach, mimo ciągnącego ją brata. – Dziękuję.

Uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Zobaczył tylko poszerzający się rumieniec na twarzy Puchonki, gdy znikała w korytarzu.

Wrócił do wertowanej wcześniej książki.

- Chyba jednak nie będę się aż tak bardzo nudził – stwierdził, przerzucając kolejne strony. Spisał potrzebny przepis, dodał kilka słów od siebie i odesłał notatkę do obecnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Mógł go sam uwarzyć, nie wątpił w swoje umiejętności. Podejrzewał jednak, że Trelawney dokładnie sprawdzi czy aby wywar jest zrobiony przez mistrza swego fachu znajdującego się w Hogwarcie.

Spojrzał przez okno, obserwując zachód słońca. Zastanawiał się nad cechą wspólną większości składników przeciwbólowych. Postawił sobie wyzwanie, którym było stworzenie nieuczulającego eliksiru przeciwbólowego i zamierzał osiągnąć sukces.


End file.
